Unique Soulmates
by LoneAdvocate
Summary: Oneshot: Takes place after "A Scare to Remember." WARNING: STRONG Pikashipping Ash/Pikachu . Ash wants to show his buddy how much he means to him.


I do not own Pokémon or its characters.

WARNING: **Strong** Pikashipping, sexual themes. Not outrageously hardcore I don't think. Don't like it, I suggest you turn away from this fic. No flames allowed.

**BOLD TYPE: **Pikacku speaking

_Pikachu, I'm so glad you're okay._

One of Ash's similar thoughts as he and his friends were heading towards the nearest Pokémon Center for some rest. Pikachu is now back with the gang again after getting his memory back; more importantly, he was back with Ash again. You see, although Ash never admitted it, Pikachu was more than a best friend to him. He's even more than a brother. Ash really felt that without Pikachu, his life would be meaningless. HE would be meaningless. He truly loved Pikachu with all of his heart, and sometimes he wished he knew how to show it.

After checking into the Pokémon Center accomplishing their usual routines with their Pokémon, Brock forgot that they were running out of supplies. Ash suggested that he, May and Max go along without him so he and Pikachu could spend some time alone. Brock thought that was a good idea, with their dramatic experience being etched in their minds. So, the breeder along with the two siblings left, saying they'll probably return within an hour or two.

After a couple of minutes of silence with Ash stroking his faithful companion, Ash decided to speak up.

"Pikachu, that was a close one, wasn't it buddy?"

**You're tellin' me,** the electric mouse stated, knowing full well what his master had meant. **I don't know what I would do if we weren't back together, even if I did lose my mind.**

A slight chuckle escapes Ash's lips. "Actually, I'm glad you feel that way. After what happened earlier, I've been thinkin' a lot-"

**You, **_**thinking**_**? That's new, **Pikachu taunted playfully.

"Ha ha, really funny." Ash rolled his eyes, but not without a smile. "Anyway, with all the stuff we've been through together...if I lost you, I woulda lost a part of myself."

Pikachu stared quietly at his trainer, a bit surprised at the way he spoke. Ash continued: "I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, Pikachu, but to me...you're more than my best buddy...you're even more than a little brother. You're my life. And I'm nothing without you." His mouth began to quaver a bit, his voice wavering. "I appreciate everything you've done for me...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you, Pikachu. _Very_ much."

Pikachu just looked at Ash in almost complete shock. He wanted to ask him if he meant it, but he noticed some tears falling down his cheeks. That was all the evidence he needed, as the rodent jumped into his best friend's arms, and licked the tears away from his cheeks, whispering, **It's okay. I'm here. I love you as well, and I'm not going anywhere.**

Quiet sobs escaped Ash's throat. "Pikachu, I wanna show you how much you mean to me..." As Ash nuzzled his friends face, he then planted a soft, sweet kiss very close to Pikachu's mouth. Then, something came over him, as he repeated the process, kissing Pikachu all over his face, even including a peck on the mouth.

Not only did Pikachu NOT resist, he returned the favor. He licked Ash's face all around (including some licks on his mouth, which Ash happily returned) and also went down to his neck and collarbone area. Both couldn't answer why they were expressing themselves like this but they both knew that they wanted to cherish each other.

**You know, you're a very beautiful person Ash. Could I see more of you? **Pikachu asked, motioning to Ash's shirt.

"Uh, sure. Okay," Ash blushed. He took off his shirt, revealing his smooth yet slightly muscular chest. Pikachu purred in pleasure as he licked Ash's chest and stomach. A few giggles came out of Ash's mouth, saying how much it tickled. Pikachu apologized, saying how he couldn't resist how gorgeous and delicious his trainer was. Ash blushed at the comment and asked Pikachu if he wanted to see more. After an eager nod, Pikachu got the pleasure of see Ash taking off his sneakers, socks and pants, dropping them on the floor.

Pikachu worked on Ash's lower half of his body, licking and slightly kissing from his feet up to his hips. When he moved closer up, Pikachu noticed a long stick-shaped figure sticking under Ash's underwear. **Can I see? **the Pokémon asked politely.

"Huh?!" Ash face was as red as a tomato. "I dunno..."

**Don't worry. It's just you and me. I wanna show you how much I love you. I also wanna see **_**all**_** of your beautiful body.**

Ash couldn't deny his best friend's request. He took off his boxers, revealing his smooth member. Pikachu then proceeded to lick and suck the staff, with Ash moaning with some pain but more pleasure.

"Pikachu, can you stop for a minute?"

**What's wrong? Did I hurt you? **Pikachu started to worry.

"No, it's not that. You showed me how much you love me; now I wanna how you how much you mean to me." Ash's erection began to grow a bit more after that statement.

**What do you have in mind?**

"Don't worry, just sit back and relax." _I want to be one with you, Pikachu. And I'm gonna show you how much my love for you is real._ After sitting on his knees on the bed, he picked Pikachu up with its small yellow body turned backwards and brought him towards his crotch. "Remember, I love you, Pikachu," Ash whispered into his Pokémon's ear. His penis touched Pikachu's rear before pushing slightly into his hole. He began to thrust in and out and rub on him.

**Oh Ash! Do it to me!** Pikachu growled.

Oh, he did it to him. And he did it to him until his essence poured over his fur. Pikachu immediately began to turn around and opened his mouth, getting what was left of Ash's juice coming out of his staff.

As for Ash, he felt that by doing what he did he became one with Pikachu. And vice versa. They decided to take a shower together, followed with a nap. These two soulmates didn't notice their friends coming back as they were off in slumber land, dreaming about each other, dreaming about reliving their previous experience, dreaming about loving each other as they can.


End file.
